


True work of art

by Lhaewiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drabble, Introspection, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhaewiel/pseuds/Lhaewiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean sighs lightly and lets the charcoal trace the lines of Castiel's body swiftly." Titanic AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True work of art

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is a very short drabble I wrote for [Nella-fantasiaa](http://nella-fantasiaa.deviantart.com)'s Dean/Castiel Titanic AU artwork. She's a really amazing artist, go check her gallery! Anyway, I hope it's everything allright, if there are mistakes let me know. If there are grammar mistakes, let me know, English is not my mothertongue.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

**True work of art**

_[I dare say you are blushing.]_

Dean sighs lightly and lets the charcoal trace the lines of Castiel's body swiftly. There is something more than just drawing a few lines: maybe it's the look in Castiel's eyes, or the blue jem that adorns his neck, or even what right now Dean thinks is the perfection of the naked body before him. He doesn't really know; perhaps it's the feeling he puts into that portrait, that makes him feel like he isn't just practicing his art, he is pouring his very soul in every single line of charcoal. Castiel looks at him, his head tilted on his left side, a curious expression on his face. He waits until Dean has finished, then, when he can move again and can put his clothes back on, he goes near Dean and smiles while seeing that work of art.

_[You should put a date on it, it is really beautiful.]_


End file.
